gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fists of Fury (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!)
Fists of Fury is an episode of Game Grumps and the second episode of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Intro (Dan makes confused and upset-sounding noises as Arin talks) Arin: Welcome back... uhh... offsc... Dan is kicking ass. Dan: Euaaaagh- Thank you. For noticing. Game Progress Dan again makes short work of his opponents, beating Great Tiger, Bald Bull, and (once again) Piston Honda. The episode ends during the fight against Soda Popinski. Discussion The Grumps start out still joking about Great Tiger's tiger skin/coach, but as Dan brings up the strategy to beat him, Arin admits he never knew about the star punches when playing Punch-Out as a kid, meaning he never got very far. His brother Nate played the game a lot more. Arin then goes on about his brother, saying he is exactly three years and 1 day older than himself. This is apparently because at Arin's birth, which was supposed to happen on the same day as his brother's, though near the end of the day, the doctor convinced his mother to "hold him in" just a little longer in order for Arin to have his own, separate birthday. When fighting Bald Bull, Dan states he wishes opponents in real fights would make their punches as transparent as Bald Bull's, by rolling their fists or stepping back before hitting. Arin compares this behavior to that of '80s movie protagonists. They try to come up with an insult from the '80s, which leads to Dan inventing the word "snerdburglar". Dan then points out how many punches by Little Mac seem to deal less damage than just one of Bald Bull's. Arin jokes about Bald Bull's fists being the size of Mac's torso, before realizing they are actually even bigger. Dan joking about using Bald Bull's shorts as a blanket causes him to ask if Arin ever wore an old shirt of his dad's that was so large it functioned as a nightgown. He then talks about hypercolor t-shirts, heat-reactive shirts that changed color when touched and used to be popular. Arin compares it to mood rings, which also were popular at one point. They joke about how the colors were never consistent, meaning each ring had its own system. Dan remembers that, although he grew up in New York, he only saw the Statue of Liberty after playing Punch-Out, and so was disappointed it didn't light up at night as it seems to do in the game. Instead it is just a dark creepy statue. The Grumps briefly wonder how Piston Honda could be their opponent again if they already beat him, but quickly move on as he is (re-)defeated in only 1:06 minutes. The next opponent is Soda Popinski, who Dan is quick to point out was originally called Vodka Drunkenski. The Grumps almost immediately start making fun of his weird, pasty looking skin color, saying it looks like it might be slimy. Arin compares the texture to a shaved ballsack. Dan wonders what having that texture all over your skin would actually be like, and Arin says it's possible if you're a tanning fanatic. Quotes (about mood rings) Arin: And nobody... and none of the mood rings were, like, consistent,too... Like, you had to have your guide for that mood ring... Dan: Yeeeah, that's true, that's true! Arin: So it's like, black for one would... would be like, happy, and for another one it would be like furious-'' '''Dan:' Go- go see a doctor. (Both laugh) Arin: Heheheyeah. "Your kidney failed". (they laugh again) "It failed right now- please go". Outro Dan: Oh, hey! Next time on Game Grumps, more awesome... sack... exploration. Arin: Yeah. But... Dan: Or no-'' (the episode is cut off) Trivia * In this episode we find out Arin's brother Nate is three years and one day older than he is, and that Arin was born just a few minutes after midnight. * When making fun of Bald Bull announcing his attacks, Dan (as Bald Bull) says "Here it comes" to exaggerate this. Amusingly, in ''Punch-Out!! for the Wii, Disco Kid, one of the early opponents, actually says this exact line before certain punches. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes